


Fly, Little Bird, Fly

by YaoiIsMyMiddleName (GayIsMySpecialty)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coma, Depression, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayIsMySpecialty/pseuds/YaoiIsMyMiddleName
Summary: Hinata Shouyou lived a fulfilling life, but Kageyama had intended to make it more.





	Fly, Little Bird, Fly

It was raining.

The rhythmic beating pounded against the torn tarp clinging to the roof above him as Kageyama stepped foot outside. He took a disgruntled bite of his meat bun, glancing back at the door to the shop mournfully, wishing he had brought an umbrella.

Preparing for the worst, he hunched his shoulders as best as he could with his schoolbag slung over his right arm and began sprinting down the sidewalk into an almost-pitch black night. His uniform was soaked in seconds, but he managed to get to his front door within minutes, immediately unlocking his door and throwing it open. The setter decided to just take a bath and worry about his uniform later, tossing his stuff on the floor of the entryway.

He was dressing himself in warm, clean clothes when his phone rang.

Hinata-san.

He picked it up cautiously, not having the slightest clue what the woman could be calling him about.

“K-Kage… yama-kun!” The broken sob was ripped from the poor mother’s throat, as if she was being strangled. His attention was immediately grabbed, muttering a quick “Yes?” before listening carefully for the next nearly-undecipherable words.  
“Y-… You have to h-help him!” squeaked the phone. Kageyama was already throwing his clothes on and leaping for the door.

“Where is he? What happened?” Bike, he forgot his bike.

“Miyagi Main Hospital…”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

The journey didn’t last longer than ten minutes once the setter picked up speed. When he arrived, the bike was left by the parking, chained carelessly to a fence. Tobio’s heart was pounding in his ears, afraid. He was afraid.

He burst through a side entrance to the building, asked the nurse at the desk urgently what room Hinata was in, and set off hurriedly down a long hallway. The hallways seemed endless, with many twists and turns going every direction. Eventually, he made it to the room. 19-1F.  
There was a cluster of nurses off to the side, discussing something worriedly, but Kageyama didn’t bother with them. He marched right past them, reaching for the doorknob, when one of the nurses grabbed his arm.

The raven turned a sharp glare on the nurse, fisting his hands, ready to knock someone out.

“You shouldn’t disturb the Hinatas in this state. Please enter quietly and respectfully,” the nurse whispered gently, releasing his wrist. Realizing she was right, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Carefully, he opened the door, peeking inside before slipping in. Hinata-san was at the foot of the bed and weeping into the sheets. A blue curtain hung between the door and the lump in the sheets, blocking Kageyama’s view. He couldn’t help but hesitate. What should he expect? How is he going to handle this? How could he help?

Taking another breath and holding it this time, Tobio shuffled past the curtan.

Machines beeped and whirred, wires dangled coldly from them. Tubes were connected to bags of fluid. An annoyingly mechanic heartbeat filled the room. And at the center of it all, a beautiful, pale, cold Shouyou with recently-cut wrists and arms laying lifeless in a small hospital bed.

Of course, he wasn’t dead. He just appeared dead. A slow stir in his chest signaled this, as well as the really annoying, constant beep-beep. Nonetheless, Kageyama made his way to his spiker’s side. His legs locked up and he almost fell forward before landing on his knees. His spiker. His blocker. His decoy.

His teammate, his classmate, his rival. His friend, Hinata Shouyou.

He buried his head in Hinata’s side and sobbed. Violent shivers shook his body, so he grabbed a hold of Hinata’s uncovered hand to stop them, but that really only made it worse.

\----------

“After Hinata Shouyou attempted to take his life, he went into hypovolemic shock, and eventually due to lack of oxygen from blood loss, he slipped into a coma. We cannot guarantee that we can save him, but we will certainly do what we can for him.”

\----------

The raven stayed there for hours, days. He didn’t leave the room unless he had to use the toilet, which was in a private bathroom in the corner. Doctors and nurses couldn’t bring themselves to tell Tobio to leave. Their teammates visited often, bringing food and flowers every time. Hinata-san took care of actually feeding him though, so he wouldn’t have to get sick. One day, she was sitting next to Kageyama in silence, as usual.

“Tobio, your mother called me. She is very concerned for your health and your school. You need to go home and get some rest so you can go to school on Monday,” she informed quietly.

“I’m not leaving until he wakes up,” he managed out in a coarse voice, having not used it for days on end.

Something inside the woman snapped, and she grabbed him by the arm, dragged him away from the bed and chairs they were sitting in and through the door.

“I know you care about him, I do! But I don’t want to be responsible for you if your health deteriorates like this, Tobio!” Hinata-san cried, glaring at him as tears welled in her eyes.

“I can’t go! I have to wait for him to wake up, don’t you get it?! I can’t… leave him like this…” Tobio’s voice cracked as he was yelling, breaking into a whisper, “I-I love him…”

The ginger mother watched him carefully as his eyes fell to the floor. Tears began falling from both sets of eyes.

“Kageyama, go home,” came a quiet command nearby. The two turned to the familiar voice, and there stood Daichi, a soft understanding in his eyes. Next to him was Suga, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Asahi, their eyes just as sad as their captain’s.

“You can come visit him anytime within visiting hours, remember that,” Suga added helpfully, a small smile twitching his lips.

Kageyama’s brain worked over these words, taking time to process them. It had been two weeks since he had been able to properly think, and he had to take his time before he lashed out mindlessly at his friends who were only trying to help.

“Okay… on one condition,” Tobio replied hoarsely, “If there is any change concerning Shouyou, I am informed immediately, even if I’m in class, or it’s really late.”

Hinata-san nodded from beside him, easily agreeing. She patted him on the back and offered a small, crooked smile.

Daichi patted his back, stating, “You better get home, then. Coach is mad that you’ve missed so many practices. We’ll look after him for a bit.”

His teammates gave them their own farewells, Suga giving him a big hug, Asahi giving him a pat on the shoulder, and Nishinoya and Tanaka giving him firm swats on the back with loud, reassuring words.

\----------

School and practice carried on like usual, despite a few scoldings. Kageyama visited Shouyou every day after practice with an offering for his grief-stricken mother. There was always hope constantly dangling in the air, and Tobio intended to keep it that way. He believed that one day his bright sunshine would wake up.

Of course, a sense of loss clung to the atmosphere as well. Especially during practice, when it was most obvious that something was missing. There was no ball of energy there to brighten the gym, no short yet stubborn and toned legs there to race across the court, no small, well-trained and ready hand there to spike a set.

Kageyama missed the constant begging the redhead would throw at him whenever there was a ball and net anywhere within reach. It was always something the setter admired him for; his constant stamina and determination.

Shrugging his way out of his fogged mind, Tobio remembered what he was doing. The sun was long gone, moonlight fighting its way inside the barely-lit gym. The volleyball basket was the last thing in need of putting away, so he wheeled it back into the storage closet with the other equipment and locked the doors. With a long look around, Kageyama grabbed his bag and headed to the hospital.

Something seemed off as he walked. There were no cars or late-night joggers, no bicycles or bright porch lights. It was eerily quiet, sending a shiver down the raven’s spine. Something was very wrong.

The buzz from his pocket made Tobio jump, but quickly answered it as he realized that someone was calling him.

“Hello?”

“Kageyama, get to the hospital right now!” whispered a slightly-muffled Daichi.

He ran.

\----------

The hospital entrance burst open, and there stood a sweaty and out-of-breath Kageyama, still in his gym clothes and kneepads.

The nurse at the front desk immediately let him pass with a worried look on her face, no questions asked. This was worse than the raven had thought.

He raced down the hallways, now vividly remembering his first trip down the confusing corridors. Skidding to a stop at the end of Hinata’s hall, he spotted a doctor in the hallway outside of his room, looking over some papers on a clipboard and consoling urgently with a nurse.

As soon as they spotted him, they approached the panting boy with sad regards in their eyes. He glanced between the two of them with a very impatient glare, waiting for the news.

“Hinata-san and Sawamura-kun are with him right now. You may go see him before we wheel him downstairs.”

Tobio broke. The dam he built split down the middle and tears gushed from his eyes as he sprinted the rest of the way to the room. Emotions crashed and lapped at his heart when he opened the door and fell to his knees at the foot of the bed.

Loud, violent sobs poured out of his mouth in waves, filling the hospital with echoing sounds of despair and heartbreak.

His vision of the future crumbled like a wrecking ball plowing through concrete.

Hinata, wearing his favorite loose blue volleyball sweater with ‘Hit This’ across it and tight skinny jeans, blushing under a street light as Kageyama walks him home from their first date. Hinata flopped on his bed in their shared dorm room as a college freshman, gazing up at the galaxy posters his mother had given him plastered on the ceiling in amazement.

Hinata graduating University with him, already achieving his goal of professional volleyball and taking up his old hobby, singing, again. His face heating up and tears spilling from his beautiful golden eyes as his rival since junior high got down on one knee and said those four precious words.

It was all impossible now. A precious life ended that day, the life of Hinata Shouyou.

\----------

Not a day passed without sunshine filling the town with its bright rays. Children laughed, flowers bloomed. All houses filled with the warmth of another promising summer. Except one.

The Kageyama household was shrouded with gloom and darkness. All widows were shut, blinds were closed, curtains were drawn. The only brightness in Tobio’s house was the occasional light from his phone on his nightstand, receiving messages or calls silently here and there.

It was the fourth day after his last visit to the hospital. Three school days came and went, Kageyama ignoring school and avoiding his teammates altogether. Finally, it was Saturday and he didn’t have to fake getting ready for his mom.

Ten o’clock, his dim watch read. Two seconds passed and the doorbell rang.

He made his way slowly out of bed and downstairs on wobbly legs. The setter knew who it was before even opening the door.

“Daichi-senpai. Suga-senpai,” Tobio greeted in a dead, grief-stricken voice.

“H-Hello, Kageyama. Is your mother home?” asked Sawamura.

“She’s at work.”

“Ah, I see. Look, we brought you cookies.” Daichi held out the box, turning to Suga who did the same.

“Thank you.” The raven took the boxes and quietly shut the door. He could hear their muffled talking through the wood, but he didn’t bother caring. He took the boxes up to his bedroom and almost dug in, before he noticed a small envelope in one of the boxes.

Opening it with mild curiosity and reading the first few words on the folded letter, he almost dropped it as if it stung him.

Kageyama Tobio,

A life is being celebrated on Wednesday, June 21st. We ask that you attend the funeral of Hinata Shouyou, so you, too, can celebrate his life with family and friends.

945, XX St.

Tears threatened to spill again, but this time Tobio was silent. He hated any kind of reminder, and was disgusted at the invitation, portraying Hinata’s death as if it was a good thing.

Whoever sent this letter was cruel and heartless. All Kageyama wanted to do was forget, to sweep his sorrows away like dirt on the floor. His feelings were a nuisance, and he would treat them as such. He couldn’t stand the thought of showing up to the funeral, not knowing what to say, think, or feel.

\----------

His mother had received a call that day from Hinata-san. She told her about everything, how the boys had fallen in love, Tobio’s loss of hope and dive into depression, and Shouyou’s funeral. By the end of the conversation, both mothers were crying for the sake of their children, fearing for what could happen next.

By the time Kageyama-san arrived home from work, she told her son what Hinata-san had said and insisted on both of them going to the funeral. Tobio almost refused, but watching as his mother cried for the both of them as if Hinata was her son as well, he couldn’t bear to deny once more.

Getting up that day proved to be a feat Kageyama had no idea he could accomplish. Dressing himself was difficult as well, but he managed it, glad he had taken a shower the night before.

Tobio had been given this suit by his uncle. He had hoped to take Shouyou out on a fancy date with it, thinking that would probably be the first and last time he would use it.

But he was wrong, very wrong. The last thing he would’ve guessed was to be wearing the suit to his beloved’s funeral. This thought made Tobio gag from the emotions swelling from his throat. He vomited his breakfast before leaving the house.

The drive was long, so Kageyama plugged in his earbuds and listened mindlessly to his meager playlist. He tended not to listen to music much since it was a gateway to heavy emotions, but he made an exception. He’d rather listen to music than the sound of birds chirping in the trees that flashed by or the happy purring of the engine.

By the time they arrived, cars and bicycles were crowded around the graveyard. The Hinata household was not too far up the road, with a few cars parked around there, as well. It was just past twelve, so the sun was high in the sky, not a cloud to be seen. Yet another wonderful summer day.

Tobio was devoid of any emotion, a mask of coldness strapped to his face. The Kageyamas made their way over to a cluster of people chatting quietly in the grassy expanse of bare ground next to the graveyard. They must have been waiting for Hinata-san to arrive, since she seemed to be the only one missing.

The setter spotted his teammates, surprised at the amount of people that had come. The whole Karasuno team was there, including all of Aoba Johsai, Nekoma, and Fukurodani. They all wore fitted suits and sad expressions, talking quietly amongst each other and Hinata’s family members. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

“What are you all doing here?!” Tobio exclaimed, completely and utterly baffled. The chattering immediately stopped, and all heads were turned in his directions.

“Hinata-san and Kageyama-san invited us all. They knew you would need some support, and what better way to support you and shrimpy than inviting all teams in the Miyagi and Tokyo prefectures?” Oikawa chirped, bowing to Kageyama’s mom.

Tobio turned to his mother, completely shocked. He gave her a huge bear hug, clinging onto her black dress as if his life depended on it.

“He would love this so much,” he cried into her shoulder. Kageyama-san patted his back and smiled softly at the guests, silently thanking them for making her son so happy.

“I know, sweetheart, I know.”

“Who are you?” came a voice from the cluster of people, Tobio identifying it as Bokuto from Fukurodani.

Tobio broke away from his mother, glancing in the direction of someone who had just arrived on a bicycle. He was taken aback by the similarities in appearance between the man and Shouyou. The only differences were the man’s deep blueish-gray eyes and jet-black hair. He wore a Karasuno volleyball uniform with a ten on it in big white numbers.

Daichi stepped forward, his eyes bugging out of his head, exclaiming, “You’re the Small Giant!”

“Hello, Sawamura Daichi-kun. I’ve heard a lot about you.” The man then turned to Kageyama, smiling brightly. “I had to come to send my respects for my kouhai-turned-idol, Hinata Shouyou. I’ve heard a lot about you two, the super quick duo of Karasuno, Kageyama-kun.”

There was a shocked silence, then the sound of approaching footsteps. They all turned their heads, watching as Hinata-san passed them, smiling sadly at all of them, sending a quick nod to the Small Giant.

The funeral was passing in a blur right before everyone’s eyes, until Tobio stepped up to speak.

“Hinata Shouyou lived a life of determination. He was too stubborn for his own good. I once played a match against him back in junior high. He was a little ball of desperate energy waiting to explode. He was a bomb, uncontrolled and untamed. He needed something to set him off.

“That’s where I came in. We barked and we bit, and Daichi-senpai was fed up with us from the start. He even kicked us out of the club, telling us to learn to get along with each other in order to become teammates. Eventually, Hinata and I put up with each other, creating a deep bond that never wavered.

“We were made the best weapon of the team as we learned how to play together. I set the ball with my considerable aim, and he sprinted across the court like lightning, spiking the ball over the net with, literally, his eyes closed.

“All of our matches, big or small, official or unofficial, were something to learn from. We treated them as if our lives depended on them. Shouyou was always nervous of losing, but his determination always won out. He was a big spirit in a tiny body. He became the new Little Giant, and so much more. He became what he dreamed of being. He was Hinata Shouyou, a legend of Karasuno, of Miyagi, of Japan, a legend of volleyball, the sport he loved.

“I dreamed of making him mine. Before I knew it, I fell in love with the boy, the legend himself.”

Kageyama placed a ring on Shouyou’s headstone. Embedded in it was a row of three crystals, and the words ‘Fly, Little Bird, Fly’ were engraved on the inside of the ring.

“I miss you, Hinata Shouyou; I will miss you for the rest of my life. I wish I could’ve done more so that you could be with us today, enjoying life like you always did. Thank you for being the sunshine in all of our lives."

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAHHHH A FIC I'M SO PROUD OF FOR ONCE
> 
> I'm really sorry for my inactivity! I've been working on this fic for a loooong time and now I can get back to updating my other fics :3 Thanks for reading~! <3


End file.
